


Breakfast and anime

by ImInALotOfFandomsLol



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phil Lester - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: ? - Freeform, Anime, Don't expect too many updates, I think it's gonna be short but we'll see, I'm lazy and I probably will forget about this, M/M, Might be smut, this is my first fic don't kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImInALotOfFandomsLol/pseuds/ImInALotOfFandomsLol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Get yourself something fun to wake up to, so that you'll have the motivation to wake up! What happens when Phan eats breakfast?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast and anime

**Author's Note:**

> I will add more to this chapter, I just don't have the time today. Cya :3 X

Dan was asleep. His heartbeat was calm, he had a gentle smirk on his lips and he was cuddled up to his bodypillow. He must've been dreaming about something nice. He slowly emerged out of his deep sleep as Phil knocked on the door. "Dan, are you gonna stay in there forever? You're gonna miss our anime!" Dan's eyes flew wide-open as he remembered the little tradition of theirs. Phil started opening the door to check on him. "NO DON'T COME IN HERE! I'm fine, just go and get breakfast ready or something." he said. Their "breakfast" was just cereal, so it didn't need much preparing, but Phil agreed anyways. "Uh... fine, Dan." Phil replied. 

Dan got up from his bed, stretching his arms out, yawning and trying to find the lampswitch. It was very dark in his room, he could barely see anything. He stumbled across his carpet covered floor trying to get his eyes used to the dark. Squinting, he turned it on and opened his windows up to air the room a bit. He was just about to leave his room, half naked, and as he noticed that he was just wearing boxer briefs, he picked up his faded Muse shirt from the floor and put it on. He wondered if he had to put on pants, but thought that Phil and him were in a good enough friendship to be bothered by that.

Dan walked into the living room to see two bowls and cereal laying on the coffee table. Phil had switched on Sword Art Online on the TV and was sitting on their couch. It seemed that Phil had had the same idea as Dan, as he too, wasn't wearing any pants. "Good Morning Dan! I didn't know what cereal you wanted to eat so I just brought them all." Phil said with an awkward smile. "Phil, you could've just left them in the kitchen, I always eat the same thing as you anyways..."


End file.
